Chopsticks
by xNeve
Summary: 8059 Gokudera is having trouble eating with chopsticks and Yamamoto offers to help him out.


Shout out to my Beta who is the bestest friend in the whole world! Thank you for getting me into this show! chuuuu

* * *

Yamamoto stared at the silver haired Italian who once again struggled to grasp the sushi that was ensnared loosely between two chopsticks. It slipped from the weak grip, causing Gokudera to cry irately, "Damn it!" This in turn ended with the Swordsman laughing. Gokudera snapped at him, "What the hell's your problem baseball idiot?"

"Ne, Gokudera, do you know how to use chopsticks?" The Italian blushed lightly and gritted his teeth, deepening his glare at Takeshi. Gokudera had always struggled with using chopsticks, ever since he was young, but there was no way in hell he would admit that to the darker haired boy across him.

"Of course I do! Idiot!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Now shut up and eat." He looked down quickly, determined not tolet the food slip through the wooden sticks this time. He swore, again, and again, and again, until eventually he managed to grasp the raw fish awkwardly. "Haha!" He shouted triumphantly, causing the salmon to slip and land back on the plate with a shudder. The bomber clenched his fists and Yamamoto laughed again.

"Shut it!" He cried again, blushing again with humiliation. "I don't even know why the hell I'm here." Gokudera placed his chopsticks down and leaned back against his chair.

"Tsuna cancelled last minute, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." The bomber muttered through his clenched teeth. "Thanks I almost forgot, now shut up! You're giving me a headache." He looked over his shoulder, irritated.

"You're probably hungry since you can't eat with chopsticks."

"I can too!" Hayato snarled, glaring at Takeshi.

"Hahaha!"

"Damn it!" He irately grabbed his chopsticks again and attempted to pick up another piece of fish. After failing twice, he jabbed the sticks in the soft flesh, almost groaning from frustration when it skid to the side of his plate. "Gah!"

"Say ahhh Gokudera," The darker haired boy held a delicate piece of fish before him in between his own chopsticks, as if to mock Gokudera by showing him the simplicity of the task.

"Get those away from me!" He slapped the sticks to the side and flushed. "I'm not a kid!"

"Haha, I know, do you want me to teach you?"

"..ne.."

"What was that?"

"I said yes!" He shouted, and Yamamoto smiled.

"Ok, pick them up." The bomber did as he was instructed, causing the other teen to chuckle.

"What!?"

"No wonder you couldn't keep anything up!" Hayato's hand was balled into a tense fist around the chopsticks; it was a miracle that he was even able to keep anything above the plate for more than a second. "Hold them like me." The swordsman grinned holding up the pair in his hand. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hayato flushed.

"Almost but…" Yamamoto reached across the table and took the bomber's hand in his own, readjusting his fingers. "Not so tight…There, you got it." He chuckled.

At this point Gokudera had turned bright red, Takeshi's hand was warm on his; it made his heart skip a beat. "Now try it like this." Yamamoto manoeuvred the chopsticks by squeezing the other teen's hand and guiding it. "Get it?"

"Yeah, now get off me!" Gokudera brushed the other's hand away, reluctantly causing the boy to grin and Hayato to frown. "What?"

"Now you try."

Gokudera positioned his hand, which tingled from the absence of the warmth that the other's hand had left. He was able to lift the sushi with ease and eat it. "It's not bad."

"Haha"

"Tch," Gokudera glared over his shoulder to hide the embarrassment that was evident on his features.

"Haha, next time if you want me to hold your hand you should just ask, Ha-yo-to"

"What the hell! IDIOT! Why would I want to hold hands with you!? And don't call me that!" He snapped

The darker haired boy just grinned in response and continued to eat. It took Gokudera three minutes to position his hand into what he remembered as the proper arrangement, then he picked up the raw fish and smirked at it wanting to cry out 'Haha! You bastard I got you all on my own!' But of course he didn't because that would be lame.

He ate it; savouring his triumph. Yamamoto watched, amused as the Italian's expressions change from confused to determined to proud to content. "You have great facial expressions, Gokudera."

"Shut up!"

It was then a brilliant idea struck the swordsman. He picked up a piece of sushi between two sticks and pulled the fork he'd kept hidden under a napkin out. "Want it?"

"…"

"…..!"

"……….!!!!"

"IDIOT!" The bomber leapt up in an attempt to reach the fork then froze. In that split second he'd opened his mouth, Takashi had managed to plant his chopsticks in between the bombers mouth.

"Is it good?" Yamamoto asked smugly.

Hayato turned a deep shade of red and on impulse, swallowed the fish whole. The other teen pulled his chopsticks away from Hayato and smiled. "Chew Gokudera, haha, you're bright red."

'_chu Gokudera, haha' _

Gokudera remained silent for a few minutes before bellowing out, "IDIOT!" The sound echoed throughout Japan, startling Tsuna who had decided not to attend the dinner so he could catch up on his sleep he had been so deprived of. A long string of profanities followed, causing the brunette to sigh. Guess he wasn't going to get a good nights rest tonight either.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are love.


End file.
